Season 4
by WillowW7
Summary: This is my own version of season 4 of Danny Phantom. This season is a continuation of my other fic Fenton Family Vacation. I'd like to image Fenton Family Vacation is like a special two episode kinda thing. So get ready for my version of season 4. Featuring OC.
1. 2 Bashing Banshees

**A/N.**

Like it said in the description this is my own version of season 4 and it's a continuation of my other fic Fenton Family Vacation. This is episode 2 because the other fic is episode 1, so to speak.

 **Episode list (incomplete)**

1\. Fenton Family Vacation.

2\. Bashing Banshees

3\. promises promises.

4\. Flower power

 _And as always: I do not own Danny Phantom or any other of the characters. I only this story and and Willow. (Whenever she likes it or not)._

* * *

 **2\. Bashing Banshees.**

"Finally." The deep voice rumbled through the cavernous space, spooking the ghost birds. A flock of night black ravens fled the ruins in a flurry of feathers as a dark figured stepped forth from the shadows. His green eyes burning with triumph. "She's returned to me." He laughed at his own fortune; the eerie sound reverberating throughout the Ghost Zone.

* * *

"What is this?" Red hair danced as Willow whirled around to point at the television. Tucker chuckled and Willow raised her eyebrows, daring him to mock her.

Tucker swallowed. "That's a television."

"Riiight. _What_ is this?" She repeated, tapping the screen with her knuckles.

Danny and Sam sat together on the couch, watching Willow dash through the living room, Tucker on her heels to provide additional information. It turned out Willow had missed the technological revolution of the 21st century.

"I thought you worked as a waitress?" Sam interrupted Tucker's third explanation of how a television worked.

Willow shrugged. "The pub didn't have this." She indicated the television with a wave of her hand. "Or that." She jerked her head towards the stereo installation.

"Seriously, where are you from? The middle ages?" Tucker's grin dropped as Willow squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Yes. That's exactly where I'm from. Why are ye asking?"

Danny bit back a laugh. Willow, meanwhile continued her quest for knowledge, Tucker following her around, answering her questions. Sam's mouth twisted up in a grin and a moment later she and Danny burst out in laughter.

* * *

The next day, after Tucker had explained every piece of technology in the house, the three friends found Willow informed enough to try a typical Casper High school day. Willow's eyes sparkled with excitement as she beheld the hall that unfolded itself before her. Danny, Sam and Tucker found another school day a little less exciting.

"Think we should inform Mr. Lancer about his new 'foreign exchange student?'" Sam asked as Willow danced through the school before them.

"Mom already called." Danny chuckled as Willow halted before Mikey. The small boy stared up at her in awe. She only cocked her head, shrugged and moved on. "He doesn't know what she is, though. Mom didn't think it was relevant." Willow phased through a row of lockers. The three friends did a quick scan of the hallway. No one seemed to point and scream 'ghost' yet. "Although…Willow," Danny tried to keep his voice casual. "It might be a good idea to, you know, not use your 'special skills' in public?"

"I'm sorry, Danny. I'm just _so_ excited!" Willow threw her arms up in delight.

"That makes one of us." Sam muttered under her breath.

"I've never been tae a school before. Not counting Pariahs how-to-be-evil school, that is."

"Lucky you." Tucker mumbled. "Welcome to real life."

The bell's shrill sounds echoed through the building. Danny was equal parts curious and horrified with how Willow would react in a classroom full of students. Sam put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine." She guided him after Tucker and Willow into the classroom. "I'm sure she'll behave."

* * *

Mr. Lancer cleared his throat and the room fell quite. Danny, Sam and Tucker sat in their usual seats in the back, where Willow joined them.

"Class, as you've probably noticed we have a new student in our midst." Everyone was already staring at the red-head in the back. "Miss White, if you would be so kind as to tell us something about yourself." Mr. Lancer indicated her forwards. Willow threw Danny a pleading look.

"Just be honest." Danny tried. Willow glared at him. "You know, just not the whole truth."

"Miss White?" Mr. Lancer repeated. Willow groaned softly, slipped from her chair and slowly made her way over to the front of the room.

"Hi, my name is Willow White." The nerves seemed to thicken her accent. "I'm from originally from Ireland, but was raised in Scotland."

"Like we hadn't noticed that." Dash snickered. Paulina and her cronies joining in.

Willow's blue eyes glared at him and Danny saw her mentally run through the list Jazz gave her to control her temper. "I'm staying with tae Fentons and– " Dash whispered something to Paulina that made them both chuckle. Danny winched as Willow's hair started to move. "I'm going tae be here for a while." It sounded more like a threat directed at Dash. "So ye better get used tae me." She stomped back to her seat and didn't speak again until the end of the lesson.

* * *

"How do ye stand him?" Willow almost ran form the classroom.

Danny shrugged. "You get used to him. Give it a few years."

"Dash is the human equivalent of the common cold." Sam added. "You can learn to live with it, but it will never be pleasant."

Willow seemed to mull it over. "I suppose. I…" She froze. The glow in her eyes became brighter as she stared into the void.

"Willow?" Tucker stopped and waved his hands before her face, but she didn't so much as blink. "Anybody home?"

Willow's hair started to flow in a non-existence breeze as her eyes became a solid, glowing red. Her illusion crumbling around her and her features morphed into something resembling pain as a single word filled their minds: _"Run."_ A flash of light illumined the hallway as the last of the illusion scattered and Willow shrieked.

A barrier of sound hurled them into the rows of lockers. One student started to scream and before Danny had the change to sneak away and go ghost the hall was filled with panicking students and one very angry Banshee.

"Get everyone outta here!" Danny instructed his friends over the sounds of pandemonium. "I –" He fell the ground being pulled from under him as Willow grabbed him by his t-shirt and flung him through the hallway where he crashed into another row of lockers. Stars swarmed in and out of his vision as he saw Willow drift towards him. Behind her the hallway was empty, except for Sam and Tucker. He closed his eyes and groaned when suddenly a strong hand grabbed him by the arm and hoisted him up.

"Mr. Fenton, in here." Mr. Lancer pulled him into an empty classroom. "What in the name of _Wuthering Heights_ is happing out there?"

Danny blinked the last of the stars from his vision before he slipped into his ghost form. "Angry Banshee. No time to explain." He phased through the wall, back into the fray.

Sam and Tucker had succeeded in getting everyone out and were now trying to keep Willow busy. Danny powered up an ecto-blast and shot her in the back. The Banshee hit the floor hard, but was up in an instant, directing her fury on him. She shot towards him with unimaginable speed and Danny vanished from sight before she could collide. He reappeared behind her.

"Willow knock it off!" He pulled up a shield as Willow whirled around, nails out. She shredded the shield like it was made of paper and the nails ripped through his jumpsuit and skin. Danny cried out and hit the floor as green ectoplasm swelled up from the four scratches the Banshee had left. Willow growled, but didn't attack. She just floated there, towering over him.

Somewhere behind him Sam yelled: "Danny, do something!"

Willow's head snapped up, eyes flaring and an expression Danny couldn't place crossed her features, before a pink blast of ecto energy slammed into her from behind.

"Back off spook." The roar of rockets announced her arrival and Valerie Gray swooped in on her sled with a smoking arm mounted ecto-gun powering up for round two. Willow picked herself up, a low growl rumbling in her throat. She turned to observe the new comer, gave an angry shriek and vanished from sight.

"Where did she go?" Valerie jumped of her sled and helped Danny up.

"I've no idea." Danny winched as he inspected the wound on his arm. "But we've gotta find her before she hurts someone."

"Yeah, no kidding, Phantom." Valerie placed one hand on her hip.

"Sam, Tuck," Danny turned towards his friends. "You take the school. Val and I will search for Willow from the sky." He turned towards Valerie who was already back on her sled.

"What are you waiting for, Phantom? Let's go!" And she was gone. Shooting through the halls and out the front entrance. Danny sighed and followed by phasing through the ceiling.

He joined Valerie a few seconds later above Casper High, but Willow had vanished.

* * *

"I don't understand where she could've gone too." Danny nursed his forehead, feeling a headache coming up. He, Sam, Tucker and Valerie had spent the better part of the day looking for Willow, but the Banshee was nowhere to be found. Now the four friends were making their way back to Fenton Works to discuss things with Danny's parents.

"Well, I don't care where that ghost has gone off too," Valerie glowered. "But when I see one glimpse of her I will-" The front door to Fenton Works swung open to reveal Willow, sitting on the couch happily chatting with Jazz. Danny cringed. He hadn't told Valerie the whole truth about Willow yet. And seeing as thing were, he was glad he hadn't.

When Willow spotted them she waved. "Hi ye all." She glanced at their dumbstruck faces. "What?"

"Umm, Danny. Who's the other red-head?" Valerie whispered. Valerie hadn't share their first period English with Lancer so she hadn't witnessed the near breakdown.

"That's," Danny trailed off.

"That's…Willow?" Sam finished, sounding unsure. Valerie arched her eyebrows almost simultaneously with Willow, before the latter rose from the couch to greet them. She extended her hand towards Valerie.

"Hi, I'm Willow White as my, somehow dumbfounded, friends managed tae mention."

Valerie took the proffered hand. "Hi, Valerie Gray. Do you go to Casper High?"

"Casper what?" Willow seemed confused. As did the others.

"Casper High…School. The place you," Danny thought about his next words. "Had a blast?"

Willow chuckled. "I have no idea what ye talking about, mate."

"Can I talk to you? In private?" Danny glanced at Valerie and grabbed Willow by the arm before she could response and dragged her into the kitchen. Sam, Tucker and Jazz close behind. Valerie snorted than followed anyway.

Danny directed the stunned Banshee into a chair. "Say that you've never been inside Casper High."

"Why?" Willow raised her eyebrows.

"You can't lie right?"

"Yes. But I don't see how that has anything tae do with this," Willow made air quotes. "school."

"If you've never been too Casper High than nothing will happen." Sam caught up with Danny's thinking. "You won't get shocked."

"Why would she get shocked if she lied?" Valerie said from her place by the kitchen entrance. When she saw their somewhat uncomfortable faces she cocked her hip, placing a hand on it she looked at each of them. "No more secrets. Right?"

Danny glanced at Willow who barely noticeable shook her head. "She, um…"

"Out with it, Phantom." When no one answered she let out a frustrate breath. "Fine. I see how it is." She turned to leave, but Danny stopped her.

"Val," He glanced again at Willow, almost pleading.

Willow sighed. "If you think she should know,"

"Lemme guess," Valeria stared at Willow. "She's a ghost, isn't she? The one who attack you."

"I didn't attack ye!" Willow raised from her chair, then frowned. "Recently." She added. "And I've never been tae Casper High or tae any other High for that mat-" She froze mid-word, than doubled over as electricity shot over her body. Her shrieking broke the windows, the glass splintering over the kitchen floor as the friends jumped back. She fell to her knees, the illusion shattered like glass and Valerie gasped. Eyes flared red as the Banshee let out a final screech than fell quite. Still bent over and panting the illusion moved into place around her once more. "I – I…" She looked up, eyes wide and frightened. "What did I do?"

* * *

Willow shook her head in disbelieve when Danny wrapped up the story. His parents had joined them on the couch in the living room.

Willow buried her face in her hands. "I swear, I don't remember anything."

"We believe you." Tucker patted her shoulder.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Jazz asked, her inner psychologist bubbling to the surface.

"I remember exploring Amity Park when ye all were asleep, and I remember ye guys having breakfast and then," She frowned. "I – I don't know. I was – " She didn't dare finish the sentence. She looked at them, pleading. "I never meant attacking ye. I don't know what came over me."

"It's alright, Willow." Sam gave her a small smile.

"I don't think it's alright." Valerie chided. "What were ya'll thinking bringing a dangerous ghost to school?"

"She's not dangerous." Tucker exclaimed. "Most of the time."

"No, she's right." Willow said. "I'm not suppose tae be here, pretending I'm someone I'm not." She bit her lip, avoiding their gazes.

"We'll get to the bottom of this, Willow." Danny assured her.

"Do you have any enemies who would or could do something like this?" Maddie asked.

Willow snorted. "That narrows it down tae every ghost in the Zone. I'm not exactly popular, remember?"

"Maybe we could run some tests?" Jack proposed. Willow blanched. "It won't hurt." Jack reassured her. "Just some scans to figure out how you tick."

Willow seemed leery. "No. But I know one ghost who hates me more than any other ghost,"

"Walker." Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz finished simultaneously.

"Don't worry." Danny said, slipping into his general-mode " Willow, you stay here with my parents. Don't worry they won't hurt you," He gave his parents a pointed look before continuing. "but we've got to get to the bottom off this before somebody gets hurt."

* * *

"Get of me, Punk!" Walker growled from under Danny's boot.

Danny held a glowing, green ball of energy in his hand. "Not until you tell me what you did to my friend."

"I didn't do anything to that Banshee traitor." Walker spat. He pushed Danny off him and fired an ecto ray, which Danny blocked with a quickly erected shield. The ghost warden powered up another blast, but Valerie was there on her sled, peppering him with purple ecto energy from three floating cubes.

"Um, Danny. I think he's telling the truth for once." Sam mocked.

"You better listen to your girlfriend, Runt" Walker righted his fedora, before Danny shot it off his head.

"That was for," Danny seemed to think about it. "I'm sure you deserved it." He gave a cheery wave before jumping into the Spector Speeder after Sam and Valerie. Tucker floored the accelerator and the Speeder roared to life; shooting off, phasing through the prison wall and back into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Danny dodged aside to avoid an ecto blast.

"Keep still, Whelp." Skulker grinned as he fired off another blast. Danny feinted right than dove left and fired of a shot of his own. Skulker flew up, the blast leaving a scorch mark in the dirt. "It was foolish of you to seek me out in my own domain." A purple ecto-ray to his back send him flying. The Hunter left a furrow in the dirt as he hit the ground.

Danny grinned. "Good thing I brought some friends, then." He lifted the Hunter up by his collar and pushed him against a rock. "Now spill. What did you do to Willow?"

"I have no idea what you're prattling about, Ghost Child."

Danny slammed Skulker against the rock. "Don't lie to me, Rust Bucket."

"Who are you calling a Rust Bucket, Whelp?" Skulker fired up a blast with his arm mounted bazooka, but Sam blasted it off with her wrist ray. Skulker grunted. "Great, I just had that polished."

"Talk." Danny powered up an ecto-blast.

"I told you. I have no idea what you're talking about. I didn't do anything to the Banshee."

"If Walker didn't do it and you didn't?" Tucker lowered his ecto gun. "Then who?"

Skulker shoved Danny off him. "Have you ever tried asking _her_?"

"Already did. She can't lie." Danny alighted besides his friends. "And she doesn't remember anything."

Skulker gave a mirthless chuckle. "Indeed, she can't lie. But she is a master of avoiding the truth." He crossed his huge metal arms. Danny didn't want to believe the Hunter, but deep down he somehow knew he told the truth. Willow was hiding something he just didn't know what.

* * *

"Do you really believe she's hiding something?" Tucker asked from behind the wheel of the Spector Speeder. "She already told us everything."

"Yeah," Danny, still in ghost form, gazed out of the window at the vast, swirling green expanse of the Ghost Zone. "I just can't put my finger on it."

"It's like I said, Danny." Sam said. "She's a thousand years old. She could've done a lot in a thousand years."

"She's really that old?" Valerie, who was standing behind Tucker, still in battle-suit, asked. "Man, I've got to ask her what cream she's using, 'cuz she looks great."

The Speeder shot through the man-made portal and into the lab beyond. They all took a collective gasps at what they found there. Danny phased through the windshield, not waiting for Tucker to open the hatch. The lab was in ruins. Tables were overturned. Glass was spread everywhere from the broken beakers and various scorch marks adorned the floor and walls.

"What the heck happened here?" Valerie exclaimed, searching the lab for Danny had no idea what.

"Mom! Dad!" Danny yelled, slightly panicked when he didn't get an imitate response. "Jazz!"

"Up here, Danny!" He heard his sister call from the kitchen. Danny sailed up the stairs, his friends running after him. He found his parents sitting at the kitchen table, nursing various injuries. His mother had a nasty slash across her cheek and his Dad held an icepack against his head. Jazz, thank-god, seemed unharmed.

"What happened?" Danny turned back human as he looked his parents up and down.

"It looks like a tornado hit the lab." Sam added.

"Did, Willow…" Tucker trailed off.

Maddie shook her head. "No, it wasn't Willow."

"Last I check Willow didn't own a black bat-winged horse." Jack groaned and pressed the ice pack against the other side of his head.

"Bat-winged horse?" The gears in Danny's head started to spin. "The Fright Knight."

"It has to be." Tucker said. "But where could they be?"

"Not in the Ghost Zone." Maddie narrowed her eyes, clearly still mad. "That black armored ghost did something to Willow, she was completely frozen with fear. Then he pulled her on that horse of his and phased out of the lab."

"So where – " Danny was cut off as the ground started to rumble under his feet and he was knocked of balance, falling against the kitchen counter.

"Look!" Sam pointed out the window towards the creepy abandoned house on the hill; green light shot from every window as the ground stopped shaking.

"Found them." Valerie called her sled into being under her feet. "Let's kick some ghostly butt."

* * *

Willow was flung unceremoniously on the broken wooden floor like a sack of potatoes. The figure she hoped she'd never see again towered over her. She'd dropped her illusion the moment he came bursting through the Fenton's ghost portal. She'd tried to fight him, but as soon as she looked into those swirling green eyes she froze and the next thing she remembered she was dumped here.

"Finally," The Fright Knight glowered down on her. "My charge has returned to me."

Willow growled, focusing her energy, but she was too weak to rise. _"I'm no one's charge."_ She let the words thunder through his mind, but it didn't seem to faze him. Then again, she'd never scared him.

"You will obey the King." He pulled his glowing broadsword from its sheath and pointed it at her throat. "You are still Bound."

Willow lunged.

The Fright Knight simply side-stepped and Willow hit the floor once more. Her arms refused to cooperate and she half-turned to glare at him. The Fright Knight kicked her onto her back and raised his sword over her chest.

"It's time you returned to your rightful place."

* * *

They reached the house in minutes. Valerie blasted the front door to cinders with her sled mounted ecto-gun and they entered the empty main room. A soft hissing could be heard from upstairs.

"I hear them!" Danny motioned for his friends to follow. He had convinced his parents it was better for them to stay home and take it easy. His father had protested until he had to sit down from the throbbing in his head. Jazz had taken it from there. Opting to stay home and nurse them.

They rushed up the stairs and Danny kicked in the first door on the landing to reveal the Fright Knight in all his burning glory standing over Willow with his sword dangling above her chest. The Banshee's looked weak, but her eyes were still burning a furious red as she glared up the Knight.

"I don't understand." Sam whispered. "If she's so powerful, why doesn't she just beat the crap outta him?"

"I don't know," Danny powered up for an ecto blast. "But I really don't care!" He let loose with a powerful beam that hit the Fright Knight by surprise. The ghost was thrown against the wall, but was up in a second.

"Foolish, Child!" He pointed a flaming finger at Danny. "This is the last time you interfered with my plans." He launched himself at Danny, madly swiping his sword. Danny dodged, side-stepped and pulled up a shield before the blade could slice him.

"Hunter, a little help here?" He grunted as the Fright Knight slashed away on his shield.

"Keep your jumpsuit on, Phantom." Valerie summoned an ecto gun out of thin air and started peppering the Knight with ecto energy. The Fright Knight, temporarily distracted by the attack, staggered back trying to block the ecto blasts with his sword. Danny dropped the shield, exhausted by the effort of keeping it intact. Something stirred in the corner of his eye. Willow was still sprawled on the floor, grunting.

"Sam?" Danny asked and Sam, two years of experience kicking in answered.

"On it!" She dashed towards the Banshee and pulled her arm under her shoulders, hoisting her up.

"Tuck?" Danny turned towards his friend.

Tucker nodded and pulled out a Fenton Thermos. "Got it."  
Valerie came sailing by, being punched of her sled by the armoured ghost. Danny shot towards her, catching her before she could hit the wall.

"You okay?"

Valerie glared at the Fright Knight. "I will be when we kick this bastard ass."

"I hear ya." Danny put her down and summoned a burning, green orb of energy in his palm. "Time to end this."

"I don't think so, Whelp." The Fright Knight was on top of him before Danny or Valerie had the change to response. Valerie tried to fire her gun, but the Fright Knight came at her with his sword, intending to slash the Hunter.

"Don't let him cut you!" Danny yelled.

Valerie rolled aside and the blade buried itself in the wooden floor. "Yeah, no kidding!" She ducked behind the Knight, trying to shoot him from behind, but the Fright Knight whirled around with astounding speed and rammed a gloved hand against her head.

"Valerie! Nooo!" Danny screamed as Valerie crumbled to the floor. "You'll pay for that!" He let loose with a series of ecto blast. The Fright Knight avoided them all and swiped at him with his sword.

Sam, meanwhile was trying to keep Willow on her feet, half freezing from the cold the ghost radiated. Willow's eyes were half closed, but she was following the fight. Her eyes dashing from left to right as Danny and the Fright Knight fought.

"Come on Bucket Head, is that all you've got?" Danny taunted as he side-stepped another sword-blow. Danny was getting winded and the glimmer in the Fright Knight's green eyes told him he knew it too.

"You will pay for you insolence, Child." The Fright Knight heaved his sword above his head, the blades glow intensified. He pointed it at Danny and a powerful blast emerged from the sword, hitting Danny squared in the chest. Danny hit the wall hard, leaving a spider web of cracks in the ancient wood. "Any last requests?" The Fright Knight put a heavy boot on Danny's chest as he pushed the tip of his sword against his throat.

" _Go hifreann leat!"_ Willow slammed into the Fright Knight with such force that both ghost landed on the floor. Willow shrieking and hissing. The Fright Knight cursing. Willow fired a red hot ecto blast at the Knight at point blank range. The Fright Knight howled in rage or pain, Danny couldn't tell. The Fright Knight kicked Willow off of him, but Willow turned and flown right back into the fray, slashed at his armour with her razor sharp nails. The Fright Knight slammed the pommel of his sword against her head and Willow staggered backwards, growling like a feral wolf. A sharp intake of breath had Danny, Sam, and Tucker dropping low instantly. The high-pitched shriek made the room shake a second later. The Fright Knight howled again, trying to keep his footing.

"Tucker now!" Danny shouted. Tucker jammed a button on the Thermos and a bright blue beam shot out, enveloping the Fright Knight.

"You'll pay for this! All of you!" The Fright Knights last words were drowned as he disappeared into the Thermos. Tucker slammed the cap on the smoking thermos and handled it to Danny as if it was contagious. Willow ceased her wailing; her eyes returning to their normal, soft glowing blue. Tucker knelt down beside Valerie who groggily opened her eyes.

"Wow, what did I miss?"

"Oh, you know." Tucker chuckled. "Not much."

Both turned to look at the two ghost now occupying the room. Danny rubbed the bruise that was undoubtedly forming on the back of his head. Willow stared at the spot the Fright Knight had been in seconds before. The illusion slowly forming around her.

"Let me take him back into the Ghost Zone." She said, without looking at him.

"What? Why?" Danny asked.

Willow turned to look at him. "If I return him tae the Observants I might be able tae clear my name."

Danny hesitated, then handled her the thermos. "Be careful."

Willow, to Valerie's astonishment, opened up a swirling green portal in mid-air. She smirked at them. "Always."

* * *

As Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie headed back to Fenton Works, Willow made her way through the Ghost Zone. But not to the Observants Summit. The Red Keep loomed into view, illuminated by lightning. It's skull like windows seemed to grin at her as she flew through them, entering Pariahs Keep. Willow grabbed the thermos's cap and closed her eyes as she opened it. _"I'm sorry, Danny."_

The Fright Knight busted free with a roar. He turned towards the Banshee, his eyes shining with satisfaction; his purple cape flowing behind him like fire.

"You did well."

" _A bhastaird."_ Willow growled back.

The Fright Knight ignored her. "You gained their trust, letting them take you in as their honoured guest." He sounded pleased. "Soon the King will regain what he had lost."

"I'll fight him." Willow grounded out through clenched teeth. "I won't go through with this." She squared her shoulders, but he still towered over her.

The Fright Knight narrowed his eyes. His horse, The Nightmare whinnied behind him. "You'll do as your told. Now," Even though his face was obscured by his helmet it was clear he was smirking "On the Kings orders, go forth and destroy Danny Phantom."

Willow felt a painful shudder run through her at the command and her body forced her into a bow. "As he wishes it."

* * *

Alrighty!

Some explanations and translations.

First off, Willow was born in Ireland, but moved to Galloway, Scotland soon after. Willow has a Scottish accent when she speaks English, because she grew up in Scotland, but since Banshees originated from Ireland I had this idea that the Irish Gaelic language would be sort of hardwire in their brain. So that's why she speaks both.

Alright, translation time:

Go hifreann leat! (Guh hee-fran lath ) – To hell with you!

A bhastaird.– You bastard.

This was weekly curses and insults in Gaelic brought to you by your favorite Banshee, Willow.

See you at the next episode!


	2. 3 Promises, promises

**3\. Promises, promises.**

Once again Danny was glad he could fly. The sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky as he soared over Amity Park; the overfull school bus driving down below him. The whirl of a rocket engine sounded behind him and Valerie, on her sled, came up beside him.

"Race ya, Phantom." She saluted and shot of.

Danny chuckled and accelerated. "Oh, you are _so_ on!"

They zoomed towards the looming structure know as Casper High. Neither of them aware that a certain Hunter was watching them closely from a nearby rooftop.

The Hunter's mouth twisted into a menacing grin. "It's time I fulfilled some promises, Whelp."

* * *

The school bell's shrill sounds echoed through the building, ushering the students towards their respective classrooms. Danny and Valerie found there friends in the exodus of students and together they walked towards their first period.

"You seem happy." Sam observed as they entered the classroom. Lancer was already dotting down some boring lesson on the blackboard.

"I slept well." Danny couldn't help but be happy. "No ghost attacked –" A wisp of blue air escaped his mouth and he sighed. "Never mind."

"You jinxed it, dude." Tucker clapped him on the back. "Good luck." He and Sam sat down at their desks and started staring at the board.

Valerie arched her eyebrow. "Where is that ghost anyway?"

As if on cue Skulker materialized, floating above the startled students.

He only smirked before saying: "Run." Then he let loose with a series of ecto blast that had the students duck beneath their desks and Lancer curse in book titles.

"Distract them." Danny hissed at his friends as he went invisible, in the chaos of shouting and fleeing students, no one noticed him going ghost and even before the flash of light had left the room Danny lunged at Skulker. The Hunter had anticipated his move and went intangible; letting Danny zoom through him. Danny, who hadn't anticipated that, crashed face-first against the blackboard. He slid down and hit the floor.

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer hissed from beneath his desk. "I would appreciate it if you _didn't_ destroying my classroom."

"I'll try." Danny grunted as he shot up and fired off an ecto blast.

Lancer sighed as the blast collided with what was probably a desk, judging by the sound of splintering wood.

Another blast hit something metallic and Danny shouted: "Get your metallic ass back here!" And then the classroom fell quite. Lancer dared a glance over his desk; his eyebrows dropped as he beheld the smoking ruin formally known as his classroom.

He sighed again. "There goes my end of year bonus."

* * *

Danny chased Skulker through the school and cornered the ghost in the cafeteria. "You're getting sloppy, Scrapheap."

"On the contrary, Ghost Whelp." A glowing, green net fell from the ceiling, trapping Danny.

"What the – ?" Danny tried to phase through, but of course that failed.

"Like it? I made it myself." Skulker glowed of pride. "Now," He summoned a green glowing knife from his arm. "I'll fulfil my promise."

"Capturing me and using my pelt to decorate your bedroom?"

"That too. But I meant the other one. That I would never stop hunting you!"

Danny eyed the net and the knife. "You can't really fulfil that promises if my pelt is decorating your wall, right?"

Skulker blinked confused. "Um,"

"Let me save you the trouble of hurting your brain, spook." Valerie blasted through the double doors of the cafeteria, guns blazing. A shot to the chest send Skulker flying backwards, straight into the Mystery Meat cooking pot. Valerie pulled the net away, freeing Danny.

"Where have you been?" Danny asked indignant.

"Oh, cry me a river." Valerie shot back. Somewhere in the kitchen Skulker was getting back to his senses. "Let's capture him already."

Danny felt around his waist then chuckled nervously. "Um,"

Valerie crocked her eyebrow. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Just as Danny thought he would break under the Red Huntress's judging stare, Sam and Tucker ran into the cafeteria. Tucker carrying a Fenton Thermos. Danny took the thermos from Tucker and flew towards the kitchen area where Skulker's suit was sparking from the Mystery Meat gravy. A blue beam enveloped the Hunter and sucked him in. Then he soared back towards his friends and turned back human.

"Piece of cake."

"You would've been sliced if it wasn't for me." Valerie gave him a reprimanding look. "Mister I-Get-Defeated-By-A-Net."

"And-I-forgot-a-Fenton-Thermos." Tucker added.

"Again." Sam finished.

Danny held up his hands in defense. "Alright, Alright, I get it. Let it go, already."

Sam smirked. "Not a chance, Elsa."

* * *

Danny entered his house to the familiar sight of Jazz reading a book titled: The Psychology Influence of Persuasion.

"Jeez, Jazz do you ever do something fun?

"This is fun, Danny."

"Yeah right. If you need me, I'll be down in the lab." He wiggled the thermos for emphasize, but Jazz was already distracted by her book.

The lab was still a mess, but most of the damage from the Fright Knights attack had been cleaned. Then again, the lab was mostly a mess. His mother was bent over some papers, while his father was happily tinkering away with some new invention or other. We he entered the lab his mother pulled the hood of her jumpsuit back to greet him. "Hello sweetie, how was school?"

"Great. I only got attacked once." He showed them the thermos as he made his way towards the portal.

"Who was it this time, son?" His dad asked, putting the invention aside.

"Just Skulker." Danny placed the thermos in the machine next to the portal and a second later the machine bleeped and the thermos screen read: empty. "He Mom, Dad. Has Willow returned already?"

His mother shook her head. "I haven't seen her."

Danny swallowed away the dread that started to form in his stomach. "Oh well. She did say the Observants weren't the fastest ghosts in the Zone." He forced his lips into a smile. "I'm off to Sam's for a Dead Teacher marathon."

"Alright. Have fun, Honey." His mother was already back to shuffling through the papers as Danny left the lab.

* * *

"I still have the feeling she's hiding something." Danny whispered to his friends over lunch the next day. "It's been two days since she left for the Observants and she still isn't back. What if she was taking prisoner for some crime we didn't know anything about?"

"Danny we know what crime she has committed." Sam put a piece of lettuce in her mouth.

"Enlighten me." Valerie prompted.

"She fought side by side with Pariah Dark the King of all Ghosts." Tucker answered lightly, like it was no big deal.

"Wow. That is," Valerie searched for words. "A lot to digest." Her face told Danny she hadn't forgotten the Ghost King. "But she's better now, right?"

"She said the spell of the Bound broke the moment Pariah was imprisoned in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep." Danny admitted. "And she can't lie, so it must be true."

"See? You worry too much." Sam grabbed his hand under the table. "Relax."

"Yeah. Alright." A cold breath escaped his mouth. He looked at it as if it had offended him greatly. "Darn it."

"Missed me, Whelp?"

Star was the first to notice the ghost. She nudged Paulina and together they screamed and fled. Followed closely by the other students.

" _Jeeze_ , those girls shriek louder than a Banshee." Sam grunted as she covered her ears.

" _Sense and Sensibility_ people! What's going on here?" Mr. Lancer stormed into the cafeteria, only to come face to face with the self-proclaimed Greatest Hunter of the Ghost Zone. Danny went ghost and Valerie suited up.

"You know," Danny floated up to face Skulker and crossed his arms. "He has a point. What _are_ you doing here?"

Skulker shot him down with an ecto blast from his arm mounted gun. "Hunting you. What did you think I was doing here?"

"Real clever, Buckethead." Danny sprung up and fired a few ecto blasts in rapid succession. The Hunter dodged, but one blast hit him square in the chest and flung him against the wall.

Mr. Lancer joined Sam and Tucker, his mouth hanging slightly open. "Does this," He waved towards the two fighting ghost. "Is this the normal procedure?"

"Ghost attacks, exchange witty banter, kick ghost butt?" Sam asked arching her eyebrows. "Yeah, pretty much."

Danny threw himself at Skulker and both ghost phased through the wall and out of sight. Valerie sighed and followed, zooming off on her sled.

"So…" Mr. Lancer stared at the now empty, cafeteria. "What happens now?"

* * *

"If you're such a _great_ hunter then why do you keep running…um flying, away?" Danny rocketed through the hallways once again, chasing the 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'.

"You'll be surprised, Ghost Child." Skulker grinned menacing as he suddenly whirled around and connected his fist with Danny's skull. Danny hit the row of lockers hard. Blinking the stars from his vision he saw the Hunter standing over him, pointing something at him that bore an uncanny resembles to a Fenton Thermos, only with red instead of green markings.

"Surprised?"

"Kinda, yeah." Danny blinked, feeling slightly nervous. "Since when do you own a thermos?"

"None of your business, Whelp!" Skulker pressed a thick finger against a button and the thermos powered up with a shrill whine. Danny stared down the thermos's business end as the inside slowly started to glow a burning red. Sparks sprung from the devise as the whirling intensified. "Say your farewells, Ghost Child." Skulker's smirk dropped when the thermos gave a pathetic whirl, sputtered and died down; the red glow vanishing. Danny picked himself up, shaking uncontrollably with laughter.

"Oh man, for a second there I thought you had me."

The thermos powered back up and a red beam shot out, sucking Danny in with a startled yelp.

"What was that you were saying?" Skulker slammed the cap on the smoking thermos and rattled the thing for good measure. "I win, Whelp." His eerie laughter echoed through the halls of Casper High as the ghost vanished from sight, but not before the Red Huntress came shooting around the corner.

"Danny!" Valerie jumped of her sled and fired a shot, but the ghost had disappeared. With Danny. "Dang it!" She kicked the nearest trashcan.

"Valerie, what happened?" Tucker came running towards her with Sam, bearing a face of true fear, close behind.

"That Hunter Ghost took Danny." Valerie explained pointing at the spot Skulker had been seconds ago. "I was too late." She said it like she couldn't believe it. "I-"

"It's okay, Val." Sam looked like she was ready to rip someone's still beating heart out. "Skulker will pay for this."

"What are we waiting for," Tucker was already typing something on his PDA. "Let's go!"

* * *

They stormed into the Fenton lab, startling the resident Fentons. Jack accidentally set a stack of papers on fire with his soldering iron and Maddie doused the flames with a fire extinguisher before turning to the three teens.

"What is going on?" She pulled the hood from her face when she saw their worried faces. Mother instinct kicked in immediately. "Where's Danny?" They all started talking at the same time. "Okay, okay. One at the time."

"It's Skulker. He's got Danny." Sam explained.

"I think he sucked him up with a Fenton Thermos." Valerie added. "It sounded like it, anyways."

"And now we've gotta go in to Ghost Zone to get him back." Tucker said, eyeing the Specter Speeder from the corner of his eye.

"But do you know where to find him?" Jack asked, coming to stand behind his wife.

"I already calibrate my PDA to lock into Danny's ecto signature." Tucker showed him the screen where a red dot was moving fast.

"Alright, but you kids do not go into the Ghost Zone alone." Maddie chided.

"We've already been in the Ghost Zone, like, a million times." Tucker swallowed when he saw Maddie's reprimanding look. "But of course you can come too, Mrs. F." Jack coughed. "And Mr. F."

"Let's go already." Sam was already standing inside the Speeder. Valerie was already buckled up in the back seat.

Maddie took the controls and the Spector Speeder raced forwards through the Portal. Jack Fenton had a look of childish wonder on his face as the green and black void of the Ghost Zone moved by outside. Maddie stared in awe at the floating purple doors, green glowing windows and the occasional floating island.

"This is so different from what we first expected." Maddie sounded like a kid in a candy store. "But of course we already knew the Ghost Zone would be made up of mostly pure ectoplasm."

"Mads look at that!" Jack pointed at large floating island covered in jungle and dominated by a giant skull-like rock. "I wonder what that could be."

"That," Sam's eyes burned with rage. "Would be Skulker's lair."

"Then let's save my Baby Boy!" Maddie floored the accelerator.

"Yeah…You know…To help him." Jack added, probably in an attempt to save Danny's reputation. The three teenagers snickered. They would never let him live this down.

* * *

Danny had tried everything, but the cage didn't budge. Skulker had outfitted the cage with a green glowing anti-phasing shield that worked for ghost and humans. The only thing he could do was glower at the ghost that'd put him there and then make fun of Skulker's interior design choices. Although Skulker's home was a cave his style in decoration was the complete opposite of what Danny had expected. The floors where covered with rugs, patterned with bizarre bright colored animal-like designs. There were plants and flowers and some stuffed creatures and skeletons. But the walls. The walls were various shades of neon blues and greens and the most surprising color of all, hot pink.

"Nice colors, Tin Plate."

Skulker's narrowed his eyes. "Ember chose the colors."

"So you let yourself be bossed around by your girlfriend?" Danny grinned.

"Shut it, Whelp, or I will decorate my wall with your pelt."

"Are you sure your girlfriend would agree with that choice?" Danny ducked aside as an ecto-blast hit the bars of the cage.

"Now," Skulker turned around. "Time to open the exhibition."

"The what-now?" Danny's cringed as his voice squeaked. "He! Get back here Trashcan!" The Hunter's deep laugh echoed through the cave as he left his lair. Danny grabbed the bars of his prison and tried to bend them with all his might. He could've sworn faith laughed at him as the bars didn't budge. Danny slumped back, but shot right back up as a shot went off outside and Skulker was blasted back inside and against the hot pink wall.

"Don't you worry, Honey!" His mother voice called over de Speeders speakers. "Mommy's here."

Danny groaned and debated just going invisible. Skulker picked himself up and summoned his shoulder guns. He shot Danny a look, grin forming on his metal face.

"Don't you dare, Bolthead."

"I'm sorry Whelp. I can't hear you over the sound of your mothers rescue." Skulker was too busy laughing he didn't see Maddie Fenton, black belt extraordinaire, summersault her way into the cave while shooting off the Fenton Bazooka. The blast send Skulker crashing back into the wall, enlarging the crack that was already there. Sam, Tucker crouched behind the cage.

"Dude, you are in trouble." Tucker fished his PDA out of his pocket and started to work on the shield. In the background Skulker was trying to dodge the Fenton's ecto blasts. Well, Maddie's ecto blasts. Valeria was zooming around the hunter on her sled, but Maddie seemed perfectly capable of beating Skulker up on her own, so she dismounted and joined her friends.

Danny groaned. "Tell me about it. Skulker is going to brag about this forever."

"Forget Skulker." Sam tried to hide her grin. "Your reputation was pretty much destroyed when your mother went to rescue her 'baby boy'."  
Danny closed his eyes. "Just kill me now."

A metallic click sounded and Tucker cheered. "Got it." The greenish glow vanished around the cage and Danny was out in a second, his fists glowing with energy.

"Time to reduce that Tin Can to a heap of scrap met-." He stopped mid-air, the ecto energy extinguished. Maddie Fenton was chasing a terrified armor-less Skulker around the cave with a blazing ecto gun. Jack cheering her on from the sidelines.

Valeria put her hands on her sides and grinned. "You were saying, Ghostboy?"

* * *

As they made their way back through the Ghost Zone Danny, back in human form, had to listen to Tucker repeat the story of his capture over and over again. Each version more detailed than the last.

"That's enough, Tuck." Danny emphasized every word, but his friend didn't get the hint. Sam and Valerie tried not to laugh.

"Well, I think you've been very brave, Honey." Maddie threw him a smile from behind the wheel. Danny groaned and debated going invisible. He would never hear the end of this. He closed his eyes, but if he had been more attentive he would've seen the shadow observing them as the Speeder shot through the Fenton Portal.

* * *

And that concludes episode 3. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, please leave a comment if you enjoyed.

Stay tuned for the next one!

" _The Psychology Influence of Persuasion"_ was written by Robert B. Cialdini, PH.D. I have no idea what's in it but it sounded like something Jazz would read.


End file.
